


Tongue-Tied and Touchy-Feely

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pseudo-Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, more like way ooc hahahaha, potential OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a month since Kamui and Leon got hitched, and it was easy for her to get used to the whole husband-wife thing. Today’s battle had been long and hard, but it was another victory for she and the rest of the army. Since everyone was left fatigued, she sent them to their tents before returning to her own. However, there's something they need to take care of before they go to sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue-Tied and Touchy-Feely

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: changed the story from second person to third person  
> ~~  
> Also, I've lost all of my motivation on this, so it's possible that it won't update. Sorry.

It’s been a month since Kamui and Leon got hitched, and it was easy for her to get used to the whole husband-wife thing. Today’s battle had been long and hard, but it was another victory for she and the rest of the army. Since everyone was left fatigued, she sent them to their tents before returning to her own.

She thought she’d gotten used to sharing her tent with your dear husband. But each time she entered and saw him, her heart fluttered vivaciously.

After she changed out of her smallclothes, she found herself cornered against the bed they’d shared. Leon shifted his weight as if trying to cage her with his frame, then cleared his throat.

“Kamui,” he stammered, the nervousness in his voice becoming prominent. “Erm… I want to do this.”

She began to feel several emotions all at once. Yes, she’d like to feel the way she did during your first time, but the idea made her nervous as well, “Are you sure about this, Leon?” She wriggled a hand out of his grasp to touch his cheek.

He regains some confidence and makes himself clear by caressing her waist. He then slowly moves down towards her heat. His fingers are shaky, but the tension only rises from here. She twitches her hips to let him know what she want, but he does little more than hold them down.

“Be patient, Kamui,” he says. “Let me do the work.”

Before she can respond, he moves his hands down to her thighs and lasciviously massages them. Both of them are sweaty from anticipation, and the two meld together. She shivers and let out the moan she was stifling, which makes him grin. He places two digits before her entrance and looks at her for approval. She nods, and in response he draws circles on her clit and inserts his fingers inside. His thrusts are awkward, but each motion makes her skin flush even more.

“D-Does that feel good, Kamui?” he asks, even though her writhing hips already tell him the answer.  
Her breathing is too heavy for her to be able to talk.

Just as she reaches her climax, Leon leaves her entrance empty and pushes another finger to her lips before she get the chance to complain.

“I’ll be right back, Kamui,” he mewled.

He then returns while holding some things. A blindfold, a gag, some rope, and a harness. That’s when she realized she was in for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcomed. Also, in order to ensure accuracy in the characters' personalities, I may end up rewriting this when FE14 comes out in America.


End file.
